Beginning of the End
by Clarista
Summary: It's finally Harry's 7th...time for more horror...specially when Ddore sends Harry back in time to that horrible night...telling him "You will know the reason for this when the moment is right...you must keep your eyes open to the truth"...a very sad trut
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nuttin!  
  
A/N: I just love guessing what'll happen in the 7th book and how Harry'll defeat Voldemort…so here's a fic about just that, but I PROMISE you this is WAY different!!!! It's actually really sad…and OotP spoilers!!!   
  
I got really excited after reading some of interviews with JK and came up with this, though I don't think this is in anyway the way it's gonna happen…it's just what my crazy idea came out with all the clues. ^_^   
  
Harry shut his eyes tightly when he heard the door opening. He did not move as he heard her footsteps, and didn't look up when he heard her halt close to the armchair he sat on.  
  
  
  
"James?" she said in a very surprised voice.  
  
Without realizing it, Harry's head snapped up, looking at her with so much longing and love that it hurt. He looked into her eyes, feeling his burn as he watched those beautiful emerald eyes fill up with understanding and tears…she recognized him.  
  
"You…you're Harry aren't you?" she said quietly tears running down her cheeks, and Harry noticed they were happy tears.  
  
"Yes…mom."  
  
Before he knew it, Lily had her arms wrapped around him, crying softly and caressing his hair. Harry couldn't help himself but to hold her tight and it only took seconds for hot tears to run down his own cheeks. There he sat in his mothers' embrace for the first time in his life and he had never felt happier and so sad in his whole life.   
  
"You're so handsome…and strong," Lily said after a while, "I can't be more proud and relieved…you made it!"  
  
"Yeah, thanks to you," Harry said his throat starting to burn again.  
  
"I'm so sorry, so so sorry!" Harry felt her tears as they dropped on his cheeks, "I only wish I was there, I wish I could've taken care of you…"  
  
"How—how did u know?" Harry pulled away a little so he could see his mother.  
  
"I saw it in your eyes, I knew I wasn't there…neither was James…I just wish we could've been there for you, it's such a cruel world out there. Hardest thing is growing up and living in it…I wish I could've been there to help you through it all!" Lily said her eyes full of pain, "Does he still hunt you?"  
  
"Yes…he is even stronger now!" Harry said, "But I've managed to escape from him so many times sometimes I think I must be dreaming!"  
  
"How can I help?" it was like his mom totally understood everything.  
  
"Dombledor told me to come here so I will find out about something…but he told me that I could not change what happened to you and dad…because then I'd be jeopardizing many other lives! But mom, I won't sit by and let you leave me alone…again!"  
  
"But you will Harry…you're my son and I know you will, because you'd never put your needs before other people's lives!" Lily said, "Dombledor knows and that's why he sent you here…he knows your stronger than most people, you're so much like your father!"  
  
  
  
Just then Harry heard the door open one more time, but this time with the footsteps came the warm voice of his fathers baby talking to a mumbling baby. Things seem to go too fast for Harry…hardly giving him time to enjoy being held by his parents, to talk to them and yet even when the sun had disappeared Harry had not discovered something that would change him and this fight with Voldemort. Harry was frightened as the night became darker and darker knowing what was to come.   
  
All too soon came the crash on the door and he saw the panic on his parents' faces…but fear wasn't there.  
  
"You three have to go!!!" James yelled out to them, "I'm gonna stall him…go and hide!"  
  
"NO!!! I won't dad…I'm gonna help!" Harry said getting up looking determined.  
  
"Harry, this isn't your time…you have no right to change history…what is supposed to happen always will…I'm ready to die fighting, it's something I have to do, but you have to keep going because you're the world's last hope!!! Harry they need you, you'll have your chance, your fight when its time…but this isn't it!!! Go on with your mom then, you're hear son to discover something and save the world with that, we can't risk you getting hurt!" James pulled Harry close for a brief hug and kissed his forehead, "Just remember that I'll always love you, but never risk innocent lives for anything…even the people you love most!"  
  
With that his dad left him his mom and the baby and went to the living room, Harry using every last piece of strength he had to keep himself from following him, watched his father walking away so gallantly! His mother held the baby in one hand and his hand in the other as she began to run up the stairs of their exotic mansion. She practically flew down the hall to the last room on the left end, still holding Harry's hand as tight as she could.   
  
Again time seemed to fast-forward for Harry and before he knew it Voldemort ugly face had made it's way upstairs. A part of Harry was relieved that for once his cruel red eyes weren't on him, as he lay hidden under the baby bed, but the burning in his heart wanted him to get out and start hexing Voldemort like crazy…before his mother was gone…forever! For a second Harry was surprised to feel burning tears tickling down his cheeks, with every fiber of strength he watched mournfully as his mother begged with Voldemort, and had to stuff his fist in his mouth to keep his screams silent when he saw the flash of green light.  
  
Shaking uncontrollably he watched his mothers' fall to the ground, her beautiful face lifeless, but then Harry noticed something that sent a whole new set of shivers down his spine. Though his mother's eyes were empty, her face had a strange expression on it, not fear, or anger…not at all what he had expected…there was a small smile, a smile that said one word to Harry: hope!  
  
It was that moment that it hit Harry, he was here to make SURE his parent's sacrifice wouldn't be in vain, and for the first time Harry's head was clear…that's how he was able to notice a small purple mist, tears running down his cheeks, Harry reached for it. 


	2. The Prewett brothers

The second his hand had met the mist he had blinked and suddenly he was in a totally different place…his dorm room in Hogwarts…except it wasn't! The room was totally empty of people and things…at least that's what he thought, until he heard a deep soft voice call his name.   
  
Turning around, Harry saw two young handsome men, though both were obviously wizards, Harry had never seen other wizards looking like that…well maybe Bill Weasley. The taller, older looking one had black hair with red tips, yellow-green eyes, and an earring that was more than a match for Bill's fang one. He wore what looked like a blood red button down shirt under his shiny black cloak, and a long chain around his pale vampire like skin. The second one looked as though he could be the others brother, he had the same eyes, though his face was thinner, and had a small goatee. His dark golden blond hair was tinted with purple, the color of his skintight, cool looking robe. Harry could see a small tattoo on his face, making it look like he had a small cut on top of his eye, and blood was running down it.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked bewildered, getting a feeling deep down that he knew the two boys…from somewhere.  
  
"Gideon Prewett, and my brother Fabian," said the older one smiling at Harry, who was now frowning, as the names were so familiar he had heard them before!  
  
"I…what's this place?" Harry asked looking around, "how did I get here?"  
  
"Whenever someone dies a gateway opens up, a gateway to the other side…to what we call death. Usually the people that kill or there, well there heads are too full of emotions, or trying to get away…hardly ever anyone alive walks through…" Fabian tried to explain, and Harry felt the pit of his stomach drop…had he just died…the way Sirius did???  
  
"You're not dead," Gideon said quickly, "see when you pass into this world you can choose many different paths, though some are restricted to most…you can stay here and be all knowing until the Day of Judgment (only if you've died fighting for other people), you can stay sleep until than (I've heard you would never know you slept more than a few minutes), or go back as a ghost, though if you choose that you will feel rather torn into two at all times. However in you're case it's totally different!"  
  
"How so? My godfather died…" Harry took in a sharp breath, it still hurt so much saying it out loud, as though being stabbed right in the heart, "Sirius went to the other side and he never came back!"  
  
"Yes, but Sirius' case was different," Fabian said, and smiled at the look on Harry's face, "and yes Harry we know, just because you went back in the mortal world it does not mean you can change the time here!"   
  
"Anyway Harry, your case is VERY different…you are one of the few wizards ever to have what we call great magical powers, there forth if you walk into our world with your physical form like this, you have the power to return to the other world as yourself, no attachments or detachments," Gideon said, now motioning towards a large comfortable couch, "would you like to sit?"  
  
"Sure," Harry said, and the second he sat however, the couch wasn't all that appeared out of nowhere, a large table appeared in front of him and on it lay his favorite food, all kinds including junk food, pops and butterbeer bottles.  
  
"You can eat, this is all yours," Gideon smiled at him, "and don't worry about us, just ask us whatever you wish to know."  
  
"First of all what are you guys?" Harry asked taking a sip of butterbeer, watching the smiles on the two men's face grow sad.  
  
"Me and my brother were part of the Order of Phoenix, we died in a battle with a large group of Death Eaters. Incredibly we took 5 Death Eaters to the grave with us…it was probably our best day of work!" Gideon said, as he and his brother sat on another couch.  
  
"Wow," Harry whispered, and with a sudden excited pang in his stomach, Harry realized he had seen the two men in a photo Moody had shown him years ago, "Moody said that you went down fighting like heroes!"  
  
"Well…ya that's true," Fabian grinned but his cheeks got pink, "but Gideon was the real hero, if he wasn't there I probably wouldn't even have managed one!"  
  
"Sure Fabian, except it was the other way around, little bro," Gideon grinned messing up the boy's already messy hair, "anyway since we we're killed fighting for others, we are now all-knowing until the end of time…that's not very important now, any other questions?"  
  
"You said something about me being different cause of my…um great power," Harry said wanting more than anything to know what was happening to him, "I've felt it in me…what's going on, how come I can do things no one else seems to???"  
  
"Dombledore already told you about the prophecy, of how Voldemort transferred his powers to you. Didn't you ever wonder how that was possible Harry? I mean, you saw the way Voldemort fought, his powers were greater than other wizards…much more greater. Dombledore is the only one that has those kinds of powers, though that is not enough for you to be able to destroy Voldemort. As we speak Voldemort is using different methods of becoming immortal…and the way to beat him is to use what he has that is yours…" Gideon said now smiling wickedly, "use that to torture him for all the lives he has destroyed…use it to kill him forever!"  
  
"What?" Harry was now looking back and forth at the two brothers who had looks of triumph on their faces.  
  
"You're blood Harry, it is like poison lurking in Voldemort's veins…your blood will fight for you when the time comes, it is rich with your mother's sacrifice…her love…what Voldemort detests the most, and cannot stand!" Gideon, smile was gone now, "when the times comes, you will know how to use it to help you!"  
  
"Now, Harry we have many people that want to meet you…they have something important to tell you," Fabian said looking rather excited. 


End file.
